This invention relates to dispersant-viscosity improvers for lubricating oils, and oil compositions and concentrates containing such dispersant-viscosity improvers.
The viscosity of lubricating oils, particularly the viscosity of mineral oil based lubricating oils, is generally dependent upon temperature. As the temperature of the oil is increased, the viscosity usually decreases.
The function of a viscosity improver is to reduce the extent of the decrease in viscosity as the temperature is raised or to reduce the extent of the increase in viscosity as the temperature is lowered, or both. Thus, a viscosity improver ameliorates the change of viscosity of an oil containing it with changes in temperature. The fluidity characteristics of the oil are improved.
Viscosity improvers are usually polymeric materials and are often referred to as viscosity index improvers.
Dispersants are also well-known in the lubricating art. Dispersants are employed in lubricants to keep impurities, particularly those formed during operation of mechanical devices such as internal combustion engines, automatic transmissions, etc. in suspension rather than allowing them to deposit as sludge or other deposits on the surfaces of lubricated parts.
Multifunctional additives that provide both viscosity improving properties and dispersant properties are likewise known in the art. Such products are described in numerous publications including Dieter Klamann, xe2x80x9cLubricants and Related Productsxe2x80x9d, Verlag Chemie Gmbh (1984), pp 185-193; C. V. Smalheer and R. K. Smith xe2x80x9cLubricant Additivesxe2x80x9d, Lezius-Hiles Co. (1967); M. W. Ranney, xe2x80x9cLubricant Additivesxe2x80x9d, Noyes Data Corp. (1973), pp 92-145, M. W. Ranney, xe2x80x9cLubricant Additives, Recent Developmentsxe2x80x9d, Noyes Data Corp. (1978), pp 139-164; and M. W. Ranney, xe2x80x9cSynthetic Oils and Additives for Lubricantsxe2x80x9d, Noyes Data Corp. (1980), pp 96-166. Each of these publications is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Dispersant-viscosity improvers are generally prepared by functionalizing, i.e., adding polar groups, to a hydrocarbon polymer backbone.
Hayashi, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,173 relates to compositions suitable for use as dispersant-viscosity improvers made by reacting an acylating reaction product which is formed by reacting a hydrogenated block copolymer and an alpha-beta olefinically unsaturated reagent in the presence of free-radical initiators, then reacting the acylating product with a primary amine and optionally with a polyamine and a mono-functional acid.
Chung et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,821 relates to viscosity index improver-dispersants comprised of the reaction products of an ethylene copolymer grafted with ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid moieties, a polyamine having two or more primary amino groups or polyol and a high functionality long chain hydrocarbyl substituted dicarboxylic acid or anhydride.
Van Zon et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,294, relates to dispersant/VI improvers produced by reacting an a alpha-beta unsaturated carboxylic acid with a selectively hydrogenated star-shaped polymer then reacting the product so formed with a long chain alkane-substituted carboxylic acid and with a C1 to C18 amine containing 1 to 8 nitrogen atoms and/or with an alkane polyol having at least two hydroxy groups or with the preformed product thereof.
Bloch et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,104, relates to oil soluble viscosity improving ethylene copolymers reacted or grafted with ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid moieties then with polyamines having two or more primary amine groups and a carboxylic acid component or the preformed reaction product thereof.
Gutierrez et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,769, describes oil-soluble viscosity improving ethylene copolymers reacted or grafted with ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid moieties and reacted with polyamines having two or more primary amine groups and a C22 to C28 olefin carboxylic acid component.
Steckel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,648 describes dispersant materials prepared by reacting highly condensed polyamines with carboxylic reactants and phenolic reactants.
Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.
For additional disclosures concerning multi-purpose additives and particularly viscosity improvers and dispersants, the disclosures of the following United States patents are incorporated herein by reference:
It is a primary object of this invention to provide novel multi-purpose lubricant additives.
A more specific object is to provide multi-purpose additives directed to improving lubricant viscosities and dispersancy properties.
A further object is to provide processes for preparing such multi-purpose additives.
Still another object is to provide lubricants having improved dispersancy and viscosity properties.
Other objects will in part be obvious in view of this disclosure and will in part appear hereinafter.
The present invention is directed to a dispersant-viscosity improver for lubricating oil compositions comprising the reaction product of reactants comprising
(a) a hydrocarbon polymer grafted with an xcex1,xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid or functional derivative thereof; and
(b) an amine selected from the group consisting of
(b-1) a polyamine product having at least one condensable primary or secondary amino group, made by contacting at least one hydroxy-containing material (b-i) having the general formula
(R)nYzxe2x80x94Xpxe2x80x94(A(OH)q)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
xe2x80x83wherein each R is independently H or a hydrocarbon based group, Y is selected from the group consisting of O, N, and S, X is a polyvalent hydrocarbon based group, A is a polyvalent hydrocarbon based group, n is 1 or 2, z is 0 or 1, p is 0 or 1, q ranges from 1 to about 10, and m is a number ranging from 1 to about 10; with (b-ii) at least one amine having at least one Nxe2x80x94H group, and
(b-2) an acylated derivative of (b-1) containing at least one condensable Nxe2x80x94H group, and optionally,
(c) at least one hydrocarbon group substituted carboxylic acid or anhydride, and optionally,
(d) at least one preformed polyester containing at least one condensable hydroxyl group.